MLP Season 5
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: As the Twilight and Ash begin the journey to parenthood the rest of the Mane 7 journey out across Equestria meeting new and old faces. But the threat of Starlight Glimmer looms over their minds. Will Starlight strike first or will Twilight and Ash stop her at every turn? Will the rest of the team find love as well? How will Discord take it?
1. Chapter 1

Mlp Season 5

Author's note: So this is my attempt to rewriting season five of the MLP with Ash Ketchum and Pokemon. I won't do all the episodes some were not as interesting as others. But I want this to focus on the relationship between Ash and Twilight as they wait for their first child. I will add other couples later on.

Chapter 1

Castle Sweet Castle.

At Fluttershy's cottage Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike were finishing up giving the animals a bath. It was already late in the evening as Twilight scrubbed the belly of a large pig who snorted happily.

"There you go. All clean!" She beamed at the pig. The pig snorted a thank you and went over to the other clean pigs.

"Well that's the last of them." Fluttershy stated as the piglets her washed scampered away. "Thank you again for your guy's help with cleaning the animals here."

"It's was my pleasure." Twilight replied taking a towel and getting the mud out of her mane.

"Well it's getting late and you must be anguish to get home." Fluttershy said will butting the pigs in their pens. Twilight flinched at the thought of going back to the castle. She looked around and saw Angel Bunny sleeping next to the clean towels.

'Sorry' she thought and she pushed him into a puddle of mud. "Will you look at that. Angel here needs a bath too." She picked him up with her magic and trotted over to the tub. Spike looked at Twilight with concern as she started Angel's bath.

The next day Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, meet up with Pinkie Pie at Sugercube Corners.

"It's it just me or is something up with Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked to their little company.

"She has been doing a lot of odd jobs for me like reorganizing my entire cabinet of treads from color then again in alphabetical order." Rarity explained.

"She even counted how many apples on the farm." Applejack added.

"But isn't that important to know Applejack? To know how many you sell?" Pinkie Pie replied.

"She counted the flowers that haven't even been turned into buds yet."

"Do you think that she avoiding something at home?" Fluttershy suggested.

"What's there she's trying to avoid?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The only thing I can think of is Ash." Pinkie Pie respond.

Silence filled the space between them as a slowly growing fear. An image of Twilight and Ash standing apart from each other with looks of a broken heart as a rift tore between them.

"They had a falling out?!" They all screamed. Losing notice they all bolted to the castle.

Spike was whistling merrily as he swept the entry hall. "POW!" The door was forced up so hard that they cracked the walls behind them. The next thing Spike knew he was pinned to the floor with Pinkie Pie with the rest of the girls behind her.

"Spike please tell me that it's no true and everything is going to be alright?!" Pinkie said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please!"

"What in Equestria are you talking about?!" He replied pushing the pink pony off of him.

"Twilight has been avoiding something and we think that she and Ash had a falling out." Fluttershy answered very worriedly.

"They didn't have a falling out! They are still in love as they ever been in more so." Spike answered bewildered by the question. Everypony let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear." Applejack replied.

"Then what is she avoiding?" Rainbow Dash said remembering why they came.

"She's really avoiding the castle." Spike said sadly picking up the broom.

Rainbow Dash snorted "Why? It's a sweet castle."

"What do you mean darling?" Rarity piped in.

"Well..." Spike began thing back a few days ago.

Flashback

Spike was carrying a tray of tea and some cupcakes for Ash and Twilight up in their room. As he walks in he sees the happy couple laying next to fire as it crackled and popped. A book laid between them as Spike drew closer. I was a book with pictures and ideas of a baby's room. Spike set the tray down next to them and turned to go but a sound caught his attention.

(Sniffing and a gentle whimpering.) "Honey what's the matter?"

Spike turned back to see Twilight crying and Ash holding her close with his wing..

"Is something wrong Twilight?" Spike asked hurting back to the two of them.

She sniffled a little and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry but this wasn't the way I thought we be raising our children."

Spike was concerned and confused while Ash gave a look of knowingness.

"What do you mean Twilight? Don't you like it here?"

She turned to the baby dragon. "I do like it here Spike but I wanted to raise Ash and my foal or filly in the Golden Oaks Library. I would have love to see him or her trotting for their first time. See their first spell casting form a book they found. Or watch them fly around to the loft to where you and I would sleep together." She turned to Ash at that last part. He gave her a sympathetic smile and she smiled back leaning into neck.

"But can't they do all of that here?"

"That's not the points she's making Spike." Ash said looking at Spike.

"The library was our guy's home. Most of the memories you've had since coming to Ponyville where made there. We wanted to make more memories their with our children. It was special to us and we wanted them to be apart of that."

The baby dragon sniffed a little "I'm so sorry I didn't think about that."

Ash rubbed Spike's head "Nothing to be sorry about." Spike smiled and walked out but he lingered when he heard them talking again.

"Does it sound strange but I feel like I'm a stranger in my own home." Twilight turned back to Ash.

"It doesn't sound strange to me. I wish you didn't feel that way here." He cuddled her as close as ponily possible. "Let's take a few days and go somewhere. Anywhere in Equestria just you and me. It can be our first honeymoon." Smiling

Twilight smiled back "You are simply to good to me; my guardian.."

"Anything for my Evening Star."

Flashback ends.

"They left this morning saying that they will be back the day after tomorrow." Spike finished up his story.

"I never thought that Twilight was so depressed living in the castle." Applejack said feeling sorry for her friend.

Rarity pondered for a moment hen an idea flew into her head.

"Why don't we furnish the place while they are way. So when they return they can fell more at home than before." Every pony beamed with excitement.

"Great Idea." Spike beamed "I know a store in town that's having a sell on some new furniture and have a over night delivery policy. If you can decorate the castle than I can get the furniture all arranged."

So the girls stayed in the castle will Spike headed off to town. Spike picked out some couches, chairs, rugs and, tables to help bring more homeliness to the castle. Back with the girls they set to work setting up their plans for how to make the castle feel more like home. But they didn't talk about as a group but rather what makes them feel at home. They all left with their ideas in hoof at the end of the day. Spike was returning back to the castle when he stopped by the ruins of the library. He gazed out into space saddened that they would never live here again. As much of the library was Twilight's home it was his too.

The next morning Spike left before the girls arrived. He journeyed over to Lucario and Gardevior's house. Their house is the house Ash used to live in with Lucario and Discord. But since the wedding several weeks ago Discord removed his portal to his realm from the house and Ash moved in with Twilight.

Spike knocked on the door and Gardevior opened it for him.

"Welcome Spike." she greeted with a smile.

"Uncle Spike!" cried Ashley and Michael running down the stairs. They embraced the dragon who chuckled in delight.

"Say Gardevior can you give me a hand today?" Spike asked

"With what dear?"

"Twilight as been feeling down about living in the castle. Ash took her on an honeymoon to help get her mind off of it. In the meantime Rarity and the others are remodeling the castle to give them a more homey feel."

"Wow that's so kind of them. When will Twilight and Ash return?"

"They will return tomorrow morning so I need to move furniture into the caste. Can you help me?"

"Of course I will." Gardevior beamed at Spike.

"Great! Meet me at Lilly's Beds & Sleep Emporium apparently they don't do over night shipping." He groaned which made the kids giggle at his misfortune. So the two set off. Meanwhile the girls brought over their stuff to help make the castle feel more at home. But it didn't go so well. While they where singing a song (I'm not adding it in) They made a huge mess out of the place. Applejack brought in dirt and gardening supplies along with some hay bales. Rainbow Dash had placed many of her Wonder Bolt posters everywhere and placed several trophies that she earned in some window sills and bookshelves. Pinkie Pie went all out lacing the ceilings with streamers and placed several cakes and party snacks but the big kicker was that she hid over a dozen party canons all over the castle. Fluttershy had brought some of her animal friends inside but they themselves didn't feel at home in the large castle. Rarity was the most reasonable idea for the castle. She had dressed all of the windows with new curtains and hanged some tapestries along the walls covering over the Wonder Bolt posters. But it was more towards her tastes and not Twilight''s. It was a complete mess but know pony wanted to state the obvious.

"This looks fine." Rarity said with a twitch in the eye and a forced smile.

"Yeah it really something" Rainbow Dash added painfully.

"Something alright.." Applejack agreed with a gringe.

Just then the front door opened. "Hey we're back how did it go with the... SWEET CELESTIA!" Spike screamed seeing the mess that was the castle's throne room. Gardevior was also surprised by the mess. They had carried boxes full of furniture Spike had bought and with the help of Gardevior placed them is the rooms they were needed and assembled them without any hassle.

"What happened here they place looks awful!" Spike looked around in horror.

The girls let out a sigh of relief "I'm glad someone said something" Fluttershy muttered.

Spike gazed back at the group. "I thought you said you can make this place more at home. Now she won't even want to step hoof here and Ash..." He shuddered at the thought of an anger Ash so did the girls.

Spike glared at the ponies with disappointment "Did you honestly think either Twilight or Ash would want any off this; dirt on the floor, Wonder Bolt posters, wild animals scampering around, Ash hates these kinds of curtains, (BOOM) party cannon traps really, come on Rainbow Dash these are your trophies!" Spike looking over everything they had done. "It like you don't even know them."

No pony said anything for they knew now that they weren't really thinking about Ash or Twilight. Spike still scowling turned and headed to the door.

"Please clean up this mess and try again and this time think about their wants rather than your own." He and Gardevior left with a loud bang as the door was slammed shut. Gardevior glanced at the fuming dragon as he went to get a sapphire milkshake.

'He's really mad this time.' She thought following behind him.

"Thouchy much." Rainbow Dash muttered to herself but Applejack heard.

"He is right you know. We tried making this place feel at home to us and not for Ash and Twil." The other ponies nodded in agreement. It took the rest of the day to clean up. One of Pinkie Pie's traps scared the animals making them trashing the work they put in. They were glad Spike didn't see this or he may have blown a fuss.

It was already night when they finished up.

"So now what we're right back where we started." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Well what are some things that Twilight likes?" Rarity asked trying to start up the topic again.

Pinkie jumped first "She like books."

"She loved the Golden Oaks Library." Fluttershy added.

Rainbow Dash nodded "Both Ash and Twilight like us."

They all thought about it when AJ caught an idea. "I got a plan follow me." So they all left to see Applejack's plan. Spike and Gardevior returned some time later finally getting his temper under control.

"You ok Spike" she asked.

"Yeah, just see the castle is a mess really set me off. To me it's not just Ash and Twilight's home it's mine too. And seeing it like that made me think that they didn't even care." He vented.

"I know that was not their intention Spike." She replied "They just went about it the wrong way."

"I know that. But it still doesn't make it better." They walked into the castle and saw all cleaned up and spotless. Then they entered the map room to see a beautiful sight of what the girls were doing.

The next day the sun shown bright the morning sky. Twilight and Ash walked slowly together back up to the castle. They had sent their honeymoon in Vanhoover to enjoy the snow mountains and quiet rivers of the northwest.

"That was a great time was an it?" Ash asked his wife. She smiled and bumped him playfully. It was nice and other times it was very nice. "Yes Ash it was great."

They made it to the castle where everypony including Spike, Lucario, Gardevior, and their kids.

"What's all this?" Ash asked curiously.

"Spike told us about how you felt about the castle and we wanted to make it more like home for you guys." Applejack answered.

"We had many ideas but this one we know you're going to love." Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down excitedly. They all went inside of the castle to see. Ash and Twilight looked around as did see some new furniture but other than that no real change. Rarity opened the doors to the map room and the couple gasped.

High above was a chandelier made out of tree roots with hundreds of gems and crystals hanging down from it.

"The roots are from the library Twilight." Fluttershy explained

"And each gem has a image of the best moments we had with you and with each other." Rainbow Dash followed up next. She showed them a memory of Twilight First arriving in Ponyville, another with all of them at the Grand Galloping Gala, next was them dance at Shining Armor's and Cadense's wedding together as a couple, the last one was their wedding memory.

Both Ash and Twilight were teary eyed and gazed at the chandelier all of the memories they had made with there friends over the years. They smiled back at their friends. "It's perfect." Twilight said "this is exactly what this place needed."

"Thank you all for this it is wonderful." Ash nodded as well.

The other just smiled back proud that they made this possible. One by one they left the room for Ash and Twilight to enjoy this moment of beautiful memories and the thought of many more memories to come.

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

Discord S5 ep 7 part 1.

 **Now I'm sorry my readers for not updating in so long but teaching English to the Japanese while I'm in Japan is very hard work but it is very rewarding. I broken up this episode into two parts Maine to give you all something to read but I want to add an new character in the next chapter but give him a good chance to a make a good appearance. So I always I joy your comments or if you want PM me with out further a due here's the next story.**

It was another typical day at Fluttershy's cottage. Birds were singing lovely songs and squirrels chattered away at each other as always. But today was the day that Discord would stop by to have his weekly tea party with Fluttershy.

"So I said it was a pineapple party!" He cried out in laughter.

Fluttershy giggled in humor. "Hehehe oh Discord. I don't believe I met anyone as fun as funny as you."

This made Discord beam from ear to ear literally. "I'm glad you think so. I just love tell stories of my adventures. I can't wait till next week for our next tea party. I'm going to have to find better sources material for my stories."

Fluttershy lost her smile and looked up at her friend. "But Discord the Grand Galloping Gala is next week." Discord beamed so much his smile was bigger than his face should have aloud and pick Fluttershy up and spun her around. "Ohhh thank you Fluttershy I so glad you remembered. I was waiting for you ask me to be your plus one for that wonderful evening."

"I'm sorry Discord put your not my plus one." She said with a disheartening look. He instantly stopped spinning and dropped her to the floor. "What do you mean I'm not your plus one?!"

"I'm really sorry but I though since you and Celestia were friends now she sent you a invitation."

Feeling rather dejected scoffed. "Well she didn't thank you very much. So who is your plus one then if it's not going to me."

Fluttershy gave a small smile and a blush formed on her cheeks. "He's a pen pal I've been writing since we met at the Breezies convention several months ago. His name is Daniel LeoCorde but he likes to be called Danny. We hit it off pretty well and we have a lot in common." She was about to go on but she was shocke to see Discord storming over to the door "I am sorry to cut this scene short but I have some important working I happen to remember." Clearly not paying attention to what she was saying. And with that he left leaving a confused and slightly worried Fluttershy.

Several days later at Rarity's fashion boutique she and her sister along with Applejack, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Rainbow Dash wear trying on new dresses for the Gala. Shadow; Rarity's colt friend was off to the side trying to tie a bow tie.

"Since this is your first Gala I want it to be spectacular. And a good way to start if off is with a new dress and look fabulous." She beamed putting the final touched to Sweetie Bell's gown. "There all done."

"Thanks Rarity" Sweetie Bell as she admired herself in the mirror. Applejack rolled her eyes in playful banter.

"I don't see the all reasoning behind making this whole thing into a big deal. It is their first time at the gala it won't.." But she saw young Apple Bloom stepping out of a dressing room in her new dress and she look amazing. AJ couldn't help but shed some liquid pride.

"My little sister is all grown up."

Now as the others were getting their dress on for any final touches and adjustments in their own dressing rooms. Shadow still hadn't got his tie of straight. Rarity giggled to herself and trotted over to him a and helped him.

"Thanks." He said smiling at his mare friend. She smiled and kissed him which he returned. Sweetie Bell saw this and chuckled she can tease her big sister about finding her special pony. She turned back to the mirror but instead of her reflection she saw a giant yellow eye. She screamed and jumped off the stage. The eye warped into Discord.

"Discord what in Equestria are you doing scaring my sister?!" Rarity barked holding her sister close.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion but I was wondering if you all know a pony who goes by the name of Danny or something or other."

"No I can t say that I have." Rarity replied.

"Me neither" added Applejack.

"Why you wish to know?" Shadow asked giving Discord a hard stare.

Discord scoffed " Fluttershy invited him instead of me and I was wondering who he his and see what he has that I don't. But since none of you know I will just take my leave." And with that he disappeared leaving the ponies a little concerned.

The next day just before the day off the gala Discord popped in to see Ash and Twilight; to take his mind off of Fluttershy. They had finished painting the baby's room. The round room was painted to look like Ponyville. (Art style from B.B.F.F. Reprise) There were all of the pony in town going about their day and the mane seven where outside the castle smiling warmly. Discord looked around to find himself which he did he was painted over Fluttershy's cottage with a silly grin. Which he approved.

"I love what you done with the room." He praised.

"That's not all." Ash grinned he pointed to the ceiling. There a painting of the sun with Princess Celestia looking over Ponyville with a warm gentle smile. Then Twilight used her magic on the sun. Celestia moved out of the sun and flew off behind it. As she did this the sun turned into a crescent moon and Princess Luna came in from the other side of the moon and land on it. The painting along the walls turned into nighttime Ponyville. Everything was covered in softer shades of light and shadow. Some of the home had their lights on which flickered.

"Now that is cool." Discord said.

"We love it" Ash smiled wrapping a wing over his wife; who smiled and rubbed her belly which had grown into a small baby bump. "We can't wait to see her or him. And tell the stories about us and Equestria."

Discord thought he could be sneaky "Oh I have some stories for you. I took a look ahead and I saw some interesting things your baby and future children will do want me to..." But his words were cut short as he now was in a straight jacket, chains wrapped his legs and tail together, and a muzzle kept his mouth shut. He looked up and panicked. The two alicorns had sweet gentle smiles but around them was a dark and dangerous aura resonating within them.

"We're you about to tell us about our children''s future, robbing us the joys of those experiences of those moments that we would treasure for the rest of our lives." They said in unison.

For the sack of his life and his friendship with them he quickly forgot their children's future. "Heehee I erased it from my find." He tried to say but the muzzle muffled his voice.

But they understood "Good now you have an appointment somewhere else. They levitated him and moved him to an open window and summoned a large slingshot.

"Do come back again Discord and remember no spoilers." Twilight smiled as Ash released the slingshot launching him back into town. He would have cried a goofy cry but the muzzle. But before he hit the ground he turned himself into a box. Hitting the ground he rolled and ended up in Sugercube Corners.

Pinkie Pie looked at the box and gave a sigh. "You tried to spoil Twilight and Ash's children's future didn't you?"

"!"

The box turned back into Discord who laid on the floor looking up at the pink pony.

"How did you know?"

"I had a pinkie scene and before I could explain they fired me out of the castle with my party cannon." She smiled "They don't want anypony spoiling their happiness. You should have known that?"

"I know but I needed to get my mind of Fluttershy."

"You two have a fight?" Pinkie Pie asked worriedly.

"No nothing like that. She's going to the Gala with somepony else named Danny."

"It could be her coltfriend." Pinkie explained.

Discord stopped for a moment and remembered how Fluttershy blushed at his name and how he liked to be called Danny. It was clear she liked him but what does that mean for him. Does this mean his being replaced. Some many questions filled his mind it was shall we say chaotic.

"Look there's Fluttershy and I think she has a new friend." Pinkie Pie shouted pointing out the window. Snapping out of his dilemma. Discord left to see this new 'Friend'.

"Why hello their Fluttershy. I haven't seen you in a while." He appeared before the two ponies.

"Hello Discord, this is a friend of mine; Tree Hugger." Discord 'tried' not to laugh to loudly. The pony in question was a green mare with light red hair they was kept in a Jamaican style and had a beanie.

"hello their friend." She said in a buzzed state "I'm really digging your vibe. Fluttershy has told me a lot about you."

"Funny she hasn't said a word about you."

"She the older sister of Danny she came by for a visit before she went up to Canterlot for the Gala tomorrow night."

"Well I was on my way home right now. Sorry to talk on the fly but I just wanted to pop in and see you before you go. Since I'm not going to the Gala."

"I'm sorry to hear that Discord." Fluttershy said with a sad face.

"Don't worry about it I have lots of other things I can do." And with that he teleported away.

In a chaotic realm Discord tried desperately to get his mind off Fluttershy. Adding dust bunnies, dirtying dishes and re-washing the windows. But nothing worked.

"That's it I'm through with the gala. I don't even want to go anymore!" He shout in exasperation and flung himself onto the couch. Then he heard a screaming in his domain. He popped out and found the mailpony crying out in fear. He caught the pony and smiled.

"Are you by chance looking for me?" He asked slyly.

The pony was thankful for seeing something that instantly want to eat him.

"Are you Discord or current residents?"

"That I am."

The pony handed a letter to discord who he tore open and read it. It was his ticket to go to the Grand Galloping Gala.

"I was invited! I'm going to the Gala! I'm going to the Gala!" He cheered with glee. He looked at the pony and his smile fell into a deep frown and the pony gulped in fear.

"Why is this so late?" He said darkly.

"I am sorry for the lateness of your mail sir but there are not streets or numbers in this place. Say can you point me into the direction of he bottomless pits I can make it out of here from there."

Discord not really paying attention to the poor pony just pointed in some direction and the pony was off into the realm of insanity. "Now I can't go by myself. Fluttershy would think I didn't have any other friends besides her. But how can be my plus one?"

He thought and thought till a certain person came to mind and a wicked smile grew on his face. "This will be a night to remember."


	3. Chapter 3

S5 ep 7 part 2

 _ **Note. I'm so sorry for not updating to this story sooner but the last few months have been hectic. Not to mention I have had writers block. But I think I've got back into the swing of things so I will try to get more chapters out. Plus I have other stories to do so I will be good if I get writers block again,**_

The night of the Gala had come. The reconstruction of the capital city had finished the previous week and the Gala was also a tribute to the ponies of Equestria for their dedication to their nation. Celestia, Luna, and Ash were pleased by their efforts and rewarded the works and staff members handsomely. As the guest began to enter the castle and mingle together Princess Twilight and Princess Celestia stood together at the top of the staircase.

"Thank you Twilight for your help in setting up the Gala this year." Celestia smiled at her former student.

"It was my pleasure Princess. I'm am more than happy to lend a helping hoof."

"Even so. I don't want you to over work yourself. You need to take things easy and not to be under stressful situations. I don't want anything happen to my sister in law or my nephew or niece." Celestia smirked as Twilight blushed and giggled. The some trumpets sounded off.

"Introducing; The Spirit of Chaos Discord and his guest the...um..."

Discord whispers into the announcer's ear for a brief moment. "The Smooze!"

Behind a well dressed Discord was a green oozing blob wearing a top hat and a bow tie. It gave a goofy smile and noticed all the pretty jewelry around. "What is that thing?" A random pony cried out. Twilight was about to go talk to Discord but was stopped with Celestia's wing in front of her.

"Allow me." She said and walked over to the two non ponies.

"Good evening Discord." She said in her gentle voice. Discord turned to see the Princess herself walking up to him. He gave a bow to her. "My my my Princess Celestia for what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well just checking in on my guests for this evening. Plus I have another obligation to maintain."

"And what is that?"

"That nothing causes Twilight to stress out tonight for the sake of the baby."

Discord felt a chill crawl up his spine as her words sunked in. Her non verbal threat was very clean in his mind. 'Make Twilight stress out will lead to the wrath of the Princess.'

He turned his attention back to the Gala to find Fluttershy and her 'Danny'. He saw many of his other friends were there already; Ash was talking up a storm with Spitfire, Rainbow Dash was hanging out with Sorran, Rarity and Shadow were dancing, Pinkie and Maud were having a cider drinking contest. Applejack was talking to some relatives nearby. Then he found them. Fluttershy was wearing a peacock feathers dress and was talking to a light tan Earth Pony with dark green mane that was cut short and rather unkept. He was dressed in a simple tuxedo with a yellow rose propel. Discord had to guess that was Danny. He popped up at their table and forced a smile.

"Why hello there Fluttershy. I was wondering where you were you were." He smiled.

"Discord I'm glad you got to come here. I knew Celestia didn't forget about you." Fluttershy beamed. She gave Discord a hug before coming to a realization.

"Oh where are my manners." She chuckled lightly "Discord this is my date tonight Daniel LeoCorde. Danny this is my good friend Discord."

Discord turned to the other earth pony and gave him a glance over. "Pleasure."

Danny gave Discord a friendly smile and spoke in a soft voice.

"It is a pleasure as well. Fluttershy as told me so much about you."

"Funny she only mentioned you once at a tea party of ours a week ago." He replied looking away from him. Danny only chuckled. "No need to get all hot under the collar there buddy."

"Buddy?" Discord replied skeptically.

"Yes, we can be friends too if you want?"

Just then Smooze came over to the table. Discord took this as an excuse to leave.

"Oh Smoozy! Let me show you where the food table is." So he took the Smooze and left for the food.

All night Discord had a dreadful time. He spied on Fluttershy and Danny from a far. When they turned in his direction he would jump into other ponies conversations without even knowing what they were. Discord tired to put on a comedy act but only a few ponies found it amusing. To matters worse he constantly had to move the Smooze around to either keep him out of trouble or out of the way. Even to the point of locking him inside a treasure room. Then Ash came up to Discord.

"Discord what is going on with your plus one?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"I had to talk Shadow out of turning you into a coat rack. Apparently your friend ate all of the jewelry off of Rarity and left her covered in slime."

"Well the Smooze has an eye for shiny things. Not my fault." Discord shrugged. As Ash took a deep breathe.

"Be thankful that Twilight offered to take her to the royal bath to get that slime off. Speaking of which where is your slimy friend?" He asked looking around the Gala.

"Oh he's in that room over there." Discord point to the door at the far end of the ballroom. Ash's gave a speechless horrified look.

"You mean to say that a creature that can eat precious metals and jewels is locked in a room full of treasures and prized possessions?" He asked in dread.

"Why yes." Discord replied then realized his mistake. "Oh no."

The door burst open and the entire room was covered in slime as the Smooze flooded the floor to about the knees. None of the magic could take the slime away nor at least move it somewhere else. Now Fluttershy was planted on a window with both Tree Hugger and Danny on the window as well.

"Whoo dude!" Tree hugger grinned. "That was radical."

Discord flew of to them. "Sorry about that. The Smooze may have had too much to eat tonight."

Tree Hugger gave a knowing sigh. "I can feel his pain. A relaxing vibrations can ease him out of that pain."

Discord burst into laughter. "AHAHAHAHA! I've known the Smooze most of its existence. And singing has never once help him."

"Well let's see." The she began to hum and purr into different forms. Then her brother; Danny started to hum in harmony with her, and as she song the Smooze began to reseed back into his original form. Every pony cheered as the Smooze was now calm and collected again which made Discord a little ticked off. (He glares at the author with intense rage.) Ok really ticked off. So he stood off tot the side near the punch bowl.

A slow song came on and many of the pony couples came to the dance floor including Ash with Twilight, Shadow and Rarity who now wearing a new dress, and Fluttershy with Danny.

Danny got closer to Fluttershy and whispered in her ear. "You look amazing Fluttershy." She blushed and smiled lovingly. "And you look dashing Daniel." Then she moved her head and kissed him on the cheek then Danny kissed her back on the lips surprising her but in a good way. Then all hell broke loose. Discord anger went from very disturbed to full blown rage. He swooped in and lifted up Danny with his magic and glared at him scaring the poor pony.

"I have had just enough of you!" Discord roared he then with his talons he tore at the fabric of reality. Discord stuck his head through it. On the other side was the bridge of the Starship Enterprise-D of the Federation. Most of the crew on the bridge was looking at a mariachi band or more specifically the man leading the band.

"Q!" Discord cried out. Everyone turned to see a draconequus sticking its head out of a blue portal.

"Discord!" Q beamed and appeared next to him shaking his lion paw. "How have you been old friend."

"Q!" Cried Captain Picard shouted catching the attention of the two chaotic to beings."What is he meaning of this?"

"So this is the human your thing to find worth in." Discord gave a sly smile. "I thought he be taller."

This pissed off Picard a little.

"Oh Captain where are my manners. This is my good friend Discord the master of chaos. He is my counterpart in another universe." He turned back to draconequus "What can I do for you?"

Discord pulled up Danny who gave a weak smile. "This little pony has been trying to steal my good friend Fluttershy and had the audacity to kiss her. I want you to have some FUN with his mind and show him true pain."

"DISCORD!" Discord pulled out of the portal and Q lead in from behind. Fluttershy was now eye to him and she didn't look happy.

"What is the matter with you?!" She yelled.

"Just getting ride of this pony that is getting between us. So we can go back to our old exciting lives." He replied.

"Getting between us? Discord your one of my best and closest friend. Why would you think that Danny would get between..." She then had a thought "did you believe that I would abandon you just because I got a coltfriend?!"

"Yes! Because that's what you did." He lashed out.

"No I didn't! You didn't ask me what was going on between Danny and I, and you just assumed the worst thing you could think of and ran with it."

Q butted in "Well we do have trust issues." But Fluttershy would have none of it.

"Stay out of this!" Then she went to a more calm state "This is a matter between me and Discord and I would love to speak to him alone."

"Fine but do write about this encounter Discord. Tata." And the portal sealed up.

"Now Discord I admit that I should have told you about Danny but I can make more friends and so can you. So I think you need to apologize to someone."

"Oh." He tried to hand her a flower but she smacked his hand. "Not me; him."

Discord turned to Danny "I'm sorry for everything and my attitude to you Daniel."

"It's alright. But let's try to be friends. For Fluttershy sack."

"Indeed."

Then Discord turned to the Smooze "I'm sorry too. I've been trying to push you away just to be near Fluttershy. Can you forgive?"

The Smooze smiled and nodded. For the rest of the night the Galla went smoothly. As ponies and friends danced the night away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am so sorry for the lack of updates to my stories but school and applying to a four year college with all the hoops to jump through and getting over my writers block really took its toll. Then Christmas came up and more issues to count but I'm back and here is my newest chapter. Hope you enjoy. PS I don't own Pokemon nor My little Pony.**_

Do Princess dream of magic sheep.

Princess Luna stood at the base of the throne of her old castle. She glared out towards seven ponies. The seven heroes of Equestia; Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and her dearest brother Ash Ketchum. Tonight like every night she were to face her demons again. A blue orb floated beside her.

"I am ready Tantabis. You may begin." Luna instructed.

Then dark magic formed around heras she grunted and groaned as she was being transformed; back into Nightmare Moon. She cackled in delight as she stared down our heroes.

"Don't worry Luna! We're here for you." Ash called out and all of the ponies transformed into their super rainbow forms. They began to hover and glow as their powers combined. Nightmare Moon glared at them but something happened he didn't expect. Tantabis ripped a hole in reality and scurried away.

"Wait no!" But it was too late the power of friendship consumed her and she returned back into Princess Luna. They cheered as they surrounded her giving her warms hugs of joy and relief.

Luna awoke with a start in her bed sweating. She was in her moon shaped bed wearing her night cap with plush cat slippers (Think of Luna from Sailor Moon).

"My dream ended happy. This can not be!"

The next morning the mane seven were grooming their pets at Rarity's. The Pokemon family was there too as Michael and Ashley played in a filly size pool splashing each other with glee. Pikachu cued with content as the warm water was poured on his head as Ash cleaned behind his ears. Twilight was laying down while brushing Owloshious and would occasionally rub her baby bump which had grown slightly. Rainbow Dash polished Tank's shell, Fluttershy blow dried Angel's tail, Rarity was brushing Opal's tail, Applejack was drying Renowna with a towel, and Pinkie Pie was bouncing around for the norm.

Just then Rarity yawned and pulled hard on the brush and the cat screamed and jumped onto the ceiling.

"Oh I'm so sorry Opal dear. I didn't mean to pull so hard." Rarity called up to her cat. Opal glared at her and hissed.

"Had a ruff night sleep Rarity" Fluttershy asked.

"Indeed darling. I was having a wonderful dream but then something blue appeared then it turned into a nightmare."

Every pony gapped at her.

"What"

"I had the same thing happen to me in my dream." Applejack responded with amazement.

"So did I." Twilight added.

"Me too." Pinkie smiled.

"Strange how all of us had the same thing happen to turn our dreams into nightmares." Ash said thoughtfully.

Then a thought formed in his mind. 'This maybe Starlight Glimmer's work. She does have a Darkrai which can cause nightmares. This maybe her revenge on us.'

Twilight called up Spike and planned to write to Princess Luna.

"Dear Princess Luna, Last night every pony has had a nightmare but each of us has experience a strange blue light that caused our dreams to turn into nightmares. Can you join use tonight to observe your dreams to see why this is happening.

Sincerely Twilight Sparkle Ketchum."

Just then Luna burst through the door. "Have you all had nightmares these last few nights"

Everypony just stared in shock at how quickly the princess came to their request. "She's good" Rainbow said in amazement.

Luna approach them and then the letter appeared. She looked at it then send to her chambers back home. "I see. You see the creature you say was tantibas a dream monster that turns your dreams into nightmares."

Fluttershy shivered in fright at the news. "Oh no." She muttered.

"That sounds terrible." Rarity added.

Luna nodded "It is and I'm afraid that it is my fault you all have been having these nightmares." She looked down sadly. "Once again I am the reason for your suffering."

Ash frowned slightly and walked up to his sister. "Luna it is not your fault. You been battling this thing for so long to protect others. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Luna wanted to believe that but she knew otherwise. She sealed off her mind from Ash hoping he wouldn't know the truth. And hoping maybe he will not hate her for this.

"But I had a dream with all of you in it when tantibas escaped so that is why it is coming into your dreams. But there is a greater danger if we do not stop tantibas. The more dream energy he gains each pony it encounters if it is not stopped it will be able to leave the dream realm and turn all of Equestria into a living nightmare."

"Okay that's bad I'm mean really bad." Pinkie Pie gulped in fright.

Later that night all of the ponies gathered at the castle to be in the same location if the dream monster escaped.

"Now one everyone is in a deep sleep I will enter all of your dreams to stop tantibas from spreading but also keep in mind try not to think about any other pony than in this room or else Tantibas will escape into their dreams and it will be nearly impossible to track him down."

Every pony nodded in understanding and slowly went to sleep. Once everyone was fast asleep Luna used her magic to enter into their dreams. First she entered Rarity's dream. In her dream she was walking down a red carpet I a beautiful dress as many flashes of cameras went off. One reporter pony called out "Miss Rarity! Miss Rarity!" She turned and trotted over to him. "Yes my dear."

"How does it feel to be one of the most successful fashionista in all of Equestria. I mean over fifty shops across the country in only three short years is nothing more than an astounding."

Rarity smiled "Well through hard work and determination nothing is out of your reach. But I can take all the credit why without my friends I would be hear without their support and generosity." She would have gone on but the Tantibas showed up and touched all of the cameras. They warped into monsters; the film like arms and the lightbulbs into eyes and the lens into a mouth. They all attacked Rarity. She fought back with vengeance. "Hand hand me you vile monsters this dress is silk." Luna swooped in and blasted them away.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Rarity seem to be in tears. "No. My perfect dream dress is ruined." she sobbed.. Luna sweat-dropped then she saw Tantibas ripped open another portal and left and Luna followed suit.

The next dream she entered was Applejack's dream. Nothing really special her working on her farm but her apples were huge. Some even bigger than her. She was polishing one of her biggest ones with great pride. "Nothing better than seeing the fruits of your labor." Then Tantibas swooping in and all of the trees shriveled up and died leaving the farm barren. Applejack gapped in shock and fell over in a faint. Luna keeper up the pass.

Next was Fluttershy as a bear sized Angel Bunny was growing her mane. "It's nice to be the papered one for a change." Tantibas coming in changed that. Instead of a brush in her hair dark red claws went threw her main. A drop of drool fell on her head she looked and saw what angel was really like; a full blown demonic creature. It roared in rage and tried to eat her but Luna swooped in and saved her. She then blasted the demon into dust. But before Fluttershy could say anything Luna jumped into another dream. This was Rainbow Dash's she was battling changlings in a fearsome fight. Then Luna popped in. "No Tantibas has already been here."

Rainbow snickered "What do you mean? This is one of my favorite dreams." She smashed the last changling down winning the battle. Luna was shocked but then Tantibas loomed over head and the dream changed. Instead of a cave it turned into a field of flowers and cute little clouds over head. Everything had a cute little smile. Then the signing began. Rainbow hated it. She cried out in agony. "Make it stop make it stop." She whispered. But Luna had to chase after the nightmare. In Pinkie Pie' dream she was putting on the final touches to her greatest creation in baking. "Now what to call it?" but before that could happen Tantibas jumped into the cake and made a monster out of it. Pinkie stared up at it then gave a evil grin and pulled out forks. The cake monster gulped and ran as Pinkie Pie tried to eat him. Luna appeared and watch with mild amusement as Tantibas ran for it's life only yo finally jump out of the cake a into another dream. After she left Pinkie was in the middle of Ponyville and called out everyone for an ice cream party.

The final dream was a dream both Ash and Twilight were sharing together. Luna stopped down to a dimly lighted room where a fire was roaring in the fireplace. She could see a window it was snowing. Luna walked over to see Ash and Twilight laying down near the fire both with a happiest of smiles on their faces. Luna looked around and saw Pikachu sleep next to Spike both covered in marshmallows. Near the bookshelf Gardevoir and Lucario were looking over at their masters with joyful smiles. Luna wondered why everyone looked so happy but a small cry rang in her ear. She moved back towards Ash and Twilight once she got closer she saw a small bundle squirm then a baby filly stumbled out into Twilight's lap. Ash and Twilight laughed at their daughter look around with much curiosity. Luna tried to get a better look but all she saw was a filly with cream color coat and a red mane but she couldn't she her face too well. Like a haze over it not giving a full description. Twilight lifted the baby up with her magic and moved her to a nearby crib. The baby gave a yawn and snuggled into her warm bed. Ash leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss. "Goodnight my little star." Twilight did the same thing. "Goodnight my precious little girl." They moved to the doorway and Luna looked over at the baby before giving her a kiss too. "Goodnight my sweet niece." She joined Twilight and Ash but as soon as the door clicked shut a soul crushing scream came from the room they just left. All three alicorns turned and blasted the door open to find the fire was out, the window was open, the room was a mess but the crib was empty.

"DELIA!" Screamed Twilight kneeling at the crib desperately looking for her child. "NO! No no. Oh no." She sobbed holding a blanket to her face. Ash stood there shell shocked but as the seconds passed his anger boiled in him and red aura consumed his whole being. Then exploded out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash screamed out so powerful the castle shock and the sky cracked with lighting spreading every where. Luna only could look on is shock at the grief of her brother and sister in law tears dripped down from her eye.

The connection was broken and every pony awoke with a start. Everyone looked around hopping the caught the thing but some sniffles caught their attention. Twilight was holding Ash tightly with tears in her eyes. Ash was holding her with a shell shocked gaze.

"You all right there Twilight?" Applejack asked but no response. Luna looked away ashamed but her anger grew some. 'Tantibas hear me now. You crossed a very fine line. You took my niece away from her family. I will find you and end this once and for all.'

Twilight slowly calmed down and Ash seemed to relax more but they both looked worst for wear. Luna said they didn't see any other pony so it will stay in their minds until tomorrow night.

"My dream had all of Ponyville in it." Pinkie Pie said with some glee "We had an awesome ice cream party." Every pony stared at her in shock.

"Then that mean that creature could be in anyone's dream. "Rarity gasped Luna looked fearful.

"Now, I may never catch it."

"But we have." Ash said every pony looked at him as he pulled a red sphere out of himself with the creature trapped in side.

"How did you?" Luna asked stumped by this.

"Like you said 'It crossed the line.'" Ash gave deep sigh. "Luna." he said softly.

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?" she replied with some restraint.

"Why is this dream monster a part of you?" everypony was shocked at that moment. Luna trembled a bit then tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Ash forgive me. I am the one who made this creature."

"Come again?" Applejack asked.

"I created the Tantibas to punish myself for all the pain and misery I caused everypony."

"Why would you do that to your self?" Fluttershy said.

"So I could never forgive myself for hurting everypony I care about." She was in tears now sobbing into her front hoofs. Ash pained to see his big sister like this lifter her up and hugged her along with Twilight.

"Luna we forgiven you a long time ago." Twilight said with a smile "So has everypony in Equestria. We hold nothing against you in anyway. Please it is time you forgave yourself."

Ash moved out of the hug and looked deep into his sister's eyes. "Luna I never once did blamed you for anything either. What happened to my old kingdom or when I first came here. You have always been looking out for me and I love you for that. Please don't ever hurt yourself like this again because you hurt everypony else around you because they care about you."

Luna sniffed "I do and I won't do it again." Ash held up the Tantibas an the red aura faded away and the creature returned back into Princess Luna. They all went back to sleep even Luna with a bed of her own. In her dream she was surrounded by all she cared about; Celestia, Ash, Twilight and her friends, Spike and Pokemon family. All sleeping around her on a beautiful island with a wonderful flower draped over them. And in between Ash and Twilight was their future daughter snuggled up in comfort and love.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I dont own Pokemon nor MLP. This is my favorite episode and I wanted this to be close to the original but still include Ash._**

One day the CMC were in their clubhouse to discuss what they can do to get their cutie marks. Ash waited outside while reading a book from his sister Celestia. Apple Bloom started the meeting "Okay, Crusaders! Back to the business of earnin' our cutie marks! Any suggestions?"

Scootaloo slumped out of her stool "No, we've tried everything!" They had a list which had many different tasks and jobs they tried before but none gave them a cutie mark.

"We've run out of ideas." Sweetie Belle added with a pout. Apple Bloom smiled and got off her podium and walked over to her friends.

"Are you kiddin' me, Crusaders? We can do better than that!"

 _Song_

 _We've been searchin' for our cutie marks_

 _For a while now_

 _Tryin' to find out how we fit in_

 _So many ways we've tried before_

 _But we keep on tryin' more_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in_

 _We'll make our mark_

 _One way or another_

 _We'll make our mark_

 _On the day that we discover_

 _The ultimate reward of our cutie marks!_

"Now, that's more like it!" Apple Bloom cheered, and the other CMC members smiled. "Now that's what I love to see." They all turned to see Ash smiling down at them. "And I believe I have found a new activity for you." He stepped aside to reveal Pipsqueak looking frantic.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders! Help!"

"What's wrong, Pipsqueak?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm running for student pony president, I was hoping you three would be my campaign managers!"

"We've never tried gettin' our cutie marks in campaign managin'! What do ya say, Crusaders?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders all cheered and gave hoofed bumped "Yeah! Hoof!" and Ash smiled warmly. They went over to school to get Pipsqueak elected. Ash stayed off to the side as not to endorse Pipsqueak and have too much influence over this election. They got a large soap box and placed it down for their campaign.

Apple Bloom coughed to address everypony; who gave her their undivided attention. She spoe very loudly "So, Pip, how would you help the school if you were elected student pony president?"

Pipsqueak smiled and turned to his audience. "Our playground equipment took quite a beating during Twilight's battle with Tirek!"

They all looked to see the equipment did need to be replaced. The swings were broken, and the slide was missing a section. Overall no pony could play in the condition it was in.

"If I'm voted in as student pony president, I'll go to the school board and right this wrong!"

They all cheered for him except for two. Diamond Tiara walked in pushing some of the other ponies away with a smug smile on her face. "Well, I think that's a ridiculous waste of money! It's just like when Twist proposed to repair the window that Discord destroyed! She just wanted to repair it like a plain old schoolhouse window. But you all know voting for me was the best choice because I convinced the school board to give that window visual appeal!" The window was a stained-glass portrait of herself looking smug. Ash had half of a mind to shatter it from time to time especially when she is mean the CMC.

Apple Bloom turned to Sweetie Bell with a scowl "'Course, it doesn't hurt that her mother Spoiled Rich is president of the school board."

Silver Spoon continued for Diamond "Exactly! Which is why when Diamond Tiara is voted student pony president, the school will be putting a statue of her in the center of our schoolyard!"

Diamond Tiara glared at her friend with gritted teeth "Silver Spoon! That was my big announcement for when I won!" Sliver was taken back. She even looked hurt "I was only trying to help."

Diamond with her nose in the air still through gritted teeth "I don't need that kind of help!"

Apple Bloom glared at the bickering two "Haven't we all had enough of Diamond Tiara?"

"Do we really need a big statue of her?" Scootaloo added

Sweetie Bell followed up "Especially where our playground equipment should be?"

Ash smiled as the crowd was whispering to themselves over which pony would be best.

Pipsqueak took charge "A vote for Pip is a vote for the playground!"

"A vote for Diamond Tiara is a vote for more Diamond Tiara!"

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _It's time to make a change_

 _This is our chance_

 _Don't be afraid to do what's right_

 _He's it! Vote for Pip!_

 _We got an opportunity_

 _To have fun again_

 _A vote for Pip, and you can join the fight_

 _It's time for a new leader_

 _It's time to make a change_

 _We're here to fight for what we believe_

 _(Vote for Pip!)_

 _It's finally time we beat her_

 _And play a better game_

 _'Cause when we vote together_

 _There's nothing that we can't achieve_

 _[Diamond Tiara]_

 _I don't believe what I am hearing_

 _I'm the only one you should be cheering_

 _Pipsqueak? Try "Pip's weak!" Don't you think?_

 _But a diamond is perfection_

 _It's natural selection_

 _So your vote better be for me, not the weakest link_

 _Apple Bloom: We'll let the votin' decide!_

 _[Diamond Tiara]_

 _Everypony has their little secrets_

 _I know you do_

 _A vote for me will help you keep them safe_

 _Like your creepy super strength!_

 _Or your mane extension_

 _A little thing I won't mention_

 _Or those freakish large teeth in your face!_

 _Apple Bloom: Come on now, ponies! Don't listen to her!_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _You've gotta vote for change_

 _It's time for a new leader_

 _End all the tyranny_

 _Vote now and we can beat her_

 _It's now another day_

 _And we believe in what's right_

 _[Foals]_

 _Vote for Pip! Vote for Pip!_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _Our victory is in sight_

 _Diamond Tiara: Stop! Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up!_

 _Pip makes promises he can't keep_

 _But I can do more_

 _You could really use a new bookbag_

 _'Cause I'll make things happen_

 _That none of you here can afford_

 _To do, like, ever!_

 _Wouldn't you like a little something sweet?_

 _Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat_

 _Who says that I can't be nice?_

 _But first there's one thing_

 _An itsy-bitsy little string_

 _And voting for me is the price!_

 _[Silver Spoon]_

 _I've a tiny suggestion_

 _That you should be aware_

 _You could probably win this election_

 _If you show them all you real—_

 _Diamond Tiara: I don't recall asking you to speak!_

 _All: [gasps]_

 _Sweetie Belle: Well, if that's how you treat your best friend, then I choose Pipsqueak!_

 _[Foals]_

 _Vote!_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _Stand strong and don't be afraid, ponies_

 _Let's free ourselves from the past_

 _[Foals]_

 _For Pip!_

 _Vote!_

 _[Foals]_

 _He's it! Vote for Pip! Vote!_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _We'll let honor win out against the tyranny_

 _And make a change that will last_

 _[Foals]_

 _For Pip!_

 _Vote!_

 _[Foals]_

 _Vote for Pip!_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _It's time for a new leader_

 _It's time to make a change_

 _We're here to fight for what we believe_

 _[Foals]_

 _Vote for Pip!_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _It's finally time we beat her_

 _And play a better game_

 _'Cause when we vote together_

 _There's nothing that we can't achieve_

 _[Foals]_

 _Vote for Pip!_

Song ends.

Cheerilee went to the back and counted all the votes. Meanwhile Ash went up to CMC. "I am very proud of you fillies. You were able to rally the school in order for Pip to be the best choice. Even if he doesn't win you all did your best." They beamed and looked to see if they got their cutie marks but sadly no. They frowned but Ash lowered himself to their level. "Hey I'm sorry you didn't get your marks this time but hey you helped your friend with something he wanted and hopes to help other ponies with this that should be worth a smile." They smiled weakly at him and they all grouped hugged. Then Cheerilee comes out of the school "The votes have been counted! The student pony president is... Pipsqueak!"

Diamond Tiara was dumbstruck "Huh?!"

The ponies cheered as they lifted up their new school president.

Apple Bloom cheered as well "Oh, my gosh, Crusaders! Pip won!"

Pipsqueak took to the stage and wanted the CMC to join him "I couldn't have won without the hard work of my campaign managers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" More cheers followed suit as the CMC waved to everypony. But one Diamond Tiara was beyond angry.

"I demand a recount!"

Cheerilee gave a half glare half smug smile "Trust me, Diamond Tiara. Pip won."

Diamond Tiara snorted in denial. "I'll be the judge of that, Miss Cheerilee!"

She pushed passed her teacher and went inside. "What?! One vote!" she rushed over to her best friend "Silver Spoon! You didn't vote for me?!"

Silver Spoon looked away "No, I didn't."

"But you're my best friend!"

Silver Spoon glared at her "Am I? 'Cause I tried to help by mentioning your 'surprise' statue, and suddenly I wasn't even allowed to speak! You could have actually won this election if you just listened to me. You wanna know how?" she got close to her and whispered "Sorry. I'm not allowed to speak." Shutting her mouth. 'DAMN!' Ash thought with wide eyes.

Diamond screams in rage and runs off Silver Spoon walk away but Ash could tell she was hurting.

Apple Bloom looked at the other crusaders "I know Diamond Tiara's been pretty awful, but... we should probably make sure she's okay. Just 'cause she's never cared about anypony else's feelings doesn't mean we shouldn't care about hers." Ash then rubs her head "That is a great idea Apple Bloom. You go see how she is doing I'm going to check on Silver Spoon. She may not look it, but she is hurting too." They nodded and went off. Ash followed Silver Spoon up to a nearby hill. She had taken off her glasses and was trying really hard not to cry. She heard some hoofs behind her and tried to wipe away her tears, but a wing gently covering her, and she looked up to see Ash with a worried look.

"Are you ok Silver?" he asked kindly. She looked away, but more tears started to fall, and she couldn't hold it back. She cried as tears pouring out and she hiccupped as she cried. Ash with a bittersweet smile took hold of her and hugged her. She instantly hugged back crying into his neck. "There, there. It'll be alright. Shhhh." He whispered rubbing her back to add some comfort. Sometime later Silver Spoon had calmed down and looked at Ash.

"Why did you do that for me?" she asked Ash just smiled "Because you needed a friend." Silver looked in awe of the prince and smiled back then hugged him again. Both were unaware of a on looker who quietly slipped away. Meanwhile with the CMC followed Diamond Tiara to her house where her mother was ordering supplies for her daughter's victory party.

Spoiled Rich noticed her little girl coming towards her and noticed her frown. "Diamond Tiara! Why are you making that face? That is not the face of a winner."

"Because... I didn't win." She replied ashamed.

"What?! You mean I hefted all these party supplies to celebrate nothing?!"

"Sorry mother."

"It's bad enough you lost to that transplant from Trottingham but imagine if you'd lost to one of those blank flanks. As a Rich pony, you must always think of your social standing. That starts here in Ponyville and reaches all over Equestria. Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. Ever!"

Diamond Tiara nodded and her mother went over the ponies to tell them to return all the supplies. Diamond sadly walked away with the CMC tailing close behind.

 _If I'm a diamond_

 _Then why do I feel so rough?_

 _I'm as strong as a stone_

 _Even that's not enough_

 _There's something jagged in me_

 _And I've made such mistakes_

 _I thought that diamonds were hard_

 _Though I feel I could break_

 _Would you believe_

 _That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_

 _Yet I can't see_

 _What I need to do to be the pony I want to be_

 _I've been told my whole life_

 _What to do, what to say_

 _Nopony showed me that_

 _There might be some better way_

 _And now I feel like I'm lost_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _The ground is sinking away_

 _I'm about to fall through_

 _Would you believe_

 _That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_

 _Yet I can't see_

 _What I need to do to be the pony I want to be_

 _To be the pony I want to be_

The CMC were sad for Diamond and talked over it later that day. "Is it weird that I feel bad for her?" Sweetie Belle asked aloud.

Scootaloo nodded looking at the others If it is, then... I'm weird, too."

"She wants to change, but she doesn't know how." Apple Bloom remarked taking a sip of orange juice.

Sweetie Belle gave a warm smile "Seems like she could use a friend or two to help her figure it out."

They followed her until the she stopped at Sugercube Corners and had a Chocolate shake as her only comfort. The CMC took a deep breath a went up to her.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara." Apple Bloom called as they came up beside her.

Diamond Tiara looked over and sneered "What do you three want? To gloat? Rub in my defeat?"

Apple Bloom just smiled with the others "Actually, we wanted to invite you to our clubhouse to hang out."

"Really?" she asked takenback.

"Yeah, for real!" Scootaloo chimmed.

Diamond Tiara gazed that three fillies and gave a gruff "Well, thanks to you all, I don't have any important class president business to attend to or anything. So I might as well."

Sweetie Belle gave a sheepish smile "That sounds like a yes..."

So the four of them went the HQ of CMC. Diamond looked at the list of tasks the CMC did in order to get their cutie marks.

"So, do you three just sit around here plotting out different ways to try and get your cutie marks?"

Apple Bloom smiled with pride "Actually, yeah Ash helps us too. He has done so much for us and when we got down from not getting them he always cheered us up."

Diamond Tiara gazed at them all with envy "You three are... really lucky."

Cutie Mark Crusaders were taken back this time "We are?!"

Diamond Tiara nodded Yeah! You get to explore all these options, learning who you really are before you're stuck with something you don't understand. And you have somepony to be there for you every step of the way to be a comfort when you failed."

"But... you've done that, right?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Diamond Tiara scoffed "Yeah, 'cause I have my cutie mark! And I'm not struggling at all to figure out who I'm supposed to be and what I'm supposed to be doing with this mark that's already on my flank!"

Apple Bloom seemed unconvinced "Uh... are you sure about that?"

Diamond Tiara gave a triple chin of recoil "That's a weird question."

Sweetie Belle rubbed the back of her head "Not really, since we kind of overheard you yesterday."

Diamond Tiara flinched and glared at the three ponies "Were you trying to get your cutie mark in spying? Is that on your little chart?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head "No! We were just worried about you when you lost the election, and then you lost your friend, and then your mom yelled at you..." Diamond flinched again and Apple Bloom Nudged Sweetie Belle.

"We know you wanna change, and we think we can—" But then the door opened to revile Pipsqueak.

Pipsqueak huffed and puffed as if he ran a marathon "Help!"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders! I was at the school board meeting and they didn't approve my request for the new playground equipment!"

Sweetie Belle was shocked "Why not?"

"There's no money in the budget! So, I checked my Peggy bank to see if I had enough bits, but my little Peggy wasn't nearly full enough!" only a few bits fell out.

"Don't worry, Pip!"

Scootaloo nodded rubbing his head playfully "We'll meet you back at school." Pipsqueak beamed and ran back to the school.

"Thanks, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" he called back.

"Oh, I already have a solution!" Diamond Tiara smirked moving pass the CMC "Our new student pony president is gonna be kicked out of office, and I'll be reinstated!" Then she bolted off the get to the school."

"Where's she going?" Scootaloo muttered.

Apple Bloom was panicked stricken "Where do you think?! C'mon! After her!"

"Wait! I'm coming too!" AS they ran after her Ash saw them and decided to follow.

 _[Diamond Tiara]_

 _Cutie Mark Crusaders, get out of my way_

 _Those ponies need to know the truth_

 _And they'll hear it from me_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _Stop! Diamond Tiara, this is not the way_

 _You know you're better than this hostility_

 _[Diamond Tiara]_

 _You don't even know me at all_

 _Don't understand the meaning of my fall_

 _What my family would think if I ever_

 _Fail at anything_

 _I'm a diamond – that means you'll never break_

 _No matter what be the cost of the path I take_

 _Whatever I have to do to win in the end_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _Stop! This is not the answer_

 _Wait! And it's plainly seen_

 _Listen! You can redeem yourself_

 _But by helping others, not by being mean_

 _We know you want friends who admire you_

 _You want to be the star with all the power too_

 _But there's a better way, there's a better wa-a-ay_

 _There's so much more still left to_

 _Learn about yourself_

 _See the light that shines in you_

 _We know you can be somepony else_

 _You can stop right now_

 _And try another start_

 _You'll finally free yourself from the dark_

 _And see the light_

 _And see the light of your cutie mark_

Diamond Tiara went up to everypony in the school "Everypony, I have an announcement!" Just then the CMC caught up along with Ash tailing close behind.

Apple Bloom panting from the long run looked at Diamond "Diamond Tiara! Think hard about the choice you're makin' right now!"

"You can be a better pony!"

Ash was about to ask what was going on but the door to the school opened reviling Spoiled Rich. "Diamond Tiara!" she scolded "I just happened to be here for the school board meeting, and this is what I see when we adjourn? My daughter associating with confused, insignificant lowlifes?" Ash near growled in anger and moved in front of the CMC. "Who do you think you are?!" Ash nearly shouted at the vail pony. Spoiled Rich turned and noticed Ash. "Oh, it is the Prince of Equestria." She fowned "How are you doing this fine day." She smiled Ash glared back. "You know your majesty you should consider babysitting my daughter she is definitely worthier of your time these little…"

"Finish that sentence and you will never have business in this town or anywhere else in Equestria." Ash snarled causing her to shut up instantly. Ash would have none of this bashing of his friends.

Diamond Tiara snarled "No, mother!"

Spoiled Rich turned to her daughter "Excuse me?!"

Diamond Tiara glared "You've spent your life acting like a high horse and raised me to follow in your hoofprints! At first I thought this was fine, but then I finally realized I wanted something you don't have – friends!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped along with everypony else.

Spoiled Rich looked around at the ponies trying to keep her daughter under control "That's enough, Diamond Tiara! Step away from those blank flanks!"

Diamond Tiara shook her head. "These are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and they are my friends! You need to stop calling them such mean and hurtful names! They are working harder to get their cutie marks than anypony I've ever seen! And they will get them exactly when they discover their true talent, which I guarantee will be amazing! Now, will you please deliver this to father?" she hand her a piece of paper and Spoiled Rich felt dumbstruck and very shaken.

"Yes, of course, dear..." she muttered.

Diamond Tiara turned to the CMC "I have to thank you, Crusaders. Obviously I've known since I got my cutie mark that my talent is getting other ponies to do what I want. I just asked my father if he could donate the money for the new playground equipment!"

The foal cheered for her and the CMC.

Diamond Tiara turned to Pipsqueak "I knew you were worried for a second there, weren't you? Ha! Well, I think it's all gonna work out just fine, Mister President!"

 _[Diamond Tiara]_

 _We'll build a playground_

 _For all of us to enjoy_

 _So full of games_

 _There's enough for each girl and boy_

 _I want to help and do_

 _Everything that I can_

 _I'm here to show you I changed_

 _Listen up, here's the plan_

 _Bring it in! That's right, keep it coming! Hey there, you with the amazing strength. Can you help them move that merry-go-round across the lawn? Thank you so much! And you with the super teeth, we need you to help with that teeter-totter. You got it! That's the spirit!_

 _There's so much I can do_

 _To help everypony else_

 _I see the light that shines in me_

 _I know I can be my better self_

 _I can free the past_

 _'Cause now the future's bright for me_

 _My cutie mark has set me free_

 _To do what's right and be the pony I want to be_

 _And be the pony I want to be!_

The CMC all staired at the new reformed Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom spoke up "I've been thinkin', Crusaders. We spend an awful lot of time fussin' and frettin' tryin' to discover our true talent. But when we take a little time off, we end up helpin' other ponies figure out their true talent!"

Sweetie Belle smiled too "Yeah, and I think that's way more important than worrying about our cutie marks, don't you?"

Scootaloo nodded "Absolutely! I don't care if I ever get my cutie mark as long as I get to hang out with my best friends."

Ash hugged them tightly "I'm very proud of you three. And I am very happy that you were willing to help Diamond Tiara even though she has given you grief for many years. That take great courage to do so."

Apple Bloom walked up to the rest of the CMC "So what do you say, Crusaders? Want to just focus on helpin' others find their cutie marks?"

"Yeah!" they cheered but that that moment they hoofed bumped each other they all glowed and a burst of magic and light came from them. All those who were there never saw such a sight before. They came back down after the magic add faded.

Sweetie Belle saw that everyponey was looking at them. "What happened?"

"What's goin' on?"

Ash smiled almost bursting with pride "It's your cutie marks! They're amazing!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and saw they finally got their cutie mark. "We all got the same cutie mark! Cutie Mark Crusaders forever!"

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _We were searching for our cutie marks_

 _For a while there_

 _Trying to find out how we fit in_

 _So many ways we've tried before_

 _But we kept on trying more_

 _'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in_

 _[Scootaloo]_

 _Now we know what it took all along_

 _[Sweetie Belle]_

 _And our journey here is never really done_

 _[Apple Bloom]_

 _For it is more than just a mark_

 _It's a place for us to start_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _An adventure that has only just begun_

 _We'll make our mark_

 _Show the world what we can do_

 _We'll make our mark_

 _Helping fillies to break through_

 _To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark_

They made their way to town where everypony was ready to celebrate. Pinkie Pie rolled out a huge plater of treats. "Alright, everypony! Get ready for the biggest cute-ceañera celebration ever!"

Applejack turned to hug her little sister "Oh, sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya."

Apple Bloom tried hard not to cry "Oh... Thanks, Applejack."

"Now go on and party with your pals."

 _[Rainbow Dash]_

 _I'm so proud of you, little buddy_

 _You've taught me a thing or two_

 _[Rarity]_

 _You've inspired everypony around you_

 _And you've inspired me too_

 _[Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack]_

 _You've made your mark_

 _Done Equestria so proud_

 _You've made your mark_

 _And we're here to sing it loud_

 _For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark_

They all turned to see Ash how was crying but smiling warmly at them. They all ran up to him and hugged him for all their worth. "Well girls you got your Cutie Marks." But he couldn't help but be sad. "So that means you won't be needing me as your babysitter anymore. But the CMC gasped and hugged Ash tighter nearly choking him. "NO!"

Apple Bloom looked at him with tears "We don't want you to go Ash." Sweetie Belle gazed also in tears "You have been there for us for so long Ash ever since we became friends." Scootaloo who was sobbing loadly. "We may have are cutie marks but… but…"

"We will always need our bestest babysitter ever! WE LOVE YOU ASH!" they all cried out together which broke Ash's last wall and he too cried holding them tightly "OH I love you too girls!" he cried out in a joyful smile. "And I will always help out in whatever way you need me to be."

"Well, what do you think, Crusaders? Were these cutie marks totally worth waiting for or what?" Apple Bloom cheered out.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded smiling "Yeah! I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next!" As they hoofed bumped each other.

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_

 _We started out just three_

 _Crusaders driven to see_

 _What we find in our hearts_

 _Discover our destiny_

 _And here we are, best friends_

 _About to start it again_

 _An adventure that never will end_

 _We'll make our mark_

 _Helping fillies most in need_

 _We'll make our mark_

 _So each one of them succeeds_

 _'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone Ashwood here.

So sorry for not posting in quite some time. But this month has been a heck of a ride. First my grandma got kicked out of her home so my mom and sister went out to her home to help mover her out. Then the roof of my house leaked badly now I have a 6 foot hole in my ceiling. Then to top it off my bathroom had to be reconstructed. Turning it from one bath to two. But enough about my problems.

Im designed to put this story on hiatus for a while and skip to the season finally and the battle with Starlight. Also special thanks to Aoi Hyoudou for letting me adopt Aura Guardian of Beacon. I hope to blend it with my Reborn from the Ashes story and hope that story makes to good head why. So Season 5 is not being abandoned but I'm just digging in the mud trying to make some original stories but I feel i can do it but I need some time on it so I will move on to my new story that will come out before the end of the week.

Thanks again for your support and reviews and I will return to this story once I get some traction. Until my next story stay creative

Ashwood


End file.
